Feelings from Hell
by Sidney di Angelo
Summary: Nico has always been the quiet kid, but when his mother and sister died, he stopped talking completely. Five years after the incident Nico had been adopted. After his step mothers please to go socialise he meets a boy, what he didn't know was that boy with severe ADHD was going to be his life saver.


(Hello everyone! Just wanted to say that all the characters belong to Rick Riordan)

Nico

**Beep **

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Nico inwardly sighed and switched off his alarm clock. He sat up and looked out the window to his right, finally, one night without nightmares. **Gods know how long it had been since he had, had a nightmare-less sleep. The sun had just started to rise giving his grey painted room a glow. Well, all the walls you could see, most of his walls where covered in bookshelves, which where overflowing with different books. He had to admit, he had a bit of a fetish for books. It only started after the 'incident' five years ago.

He contemplated for a while before getting up. He got changed into a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and he clipped some chains around his waist before grabbing his white board and marker and heading down stairs.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" His foster mother, Eloise, asked. Even if she wasn't his real mother, she sure as hell was doing a good job of trying to be it. She was a beautiful woman with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes, just a bit taller than Nico.

_Good thank you._ He scribbled down on the whiteboard.

"No nightmares?" He shook his head lightly and looked down.

"That's great sweetie!" She hugged him and smiled. He smiled back, even if he had to fake it. "Any way, I have to go to work and I'll be back late okay?" Nico gave a short nod.

After she left, the last words where still ringing is his head, 'Try going out and making friends, please?' She had begged him for a couple of minutes until Nico gave up and scribbled down a 'fine' on his board.

So after eating an apple he put on some black and white convers and grabbed his phone and walked out the door. Nico plugged in his headphones and scrolled through his play list until he found the song he was looking for, 'Thanks for the Memory's' by Fall Out Boy.

One night and more time,

Thanks for the memories,

Even if they weren't so great,

He tastes like you only sweeter!

Nico walked down the street and towards the local skate park, to be honest he didn't like to skat but he liked to watch people skate. He arrived at his usual tree and climbed up. The tree was high enough for people not to notice him, people that don't include idiots with severe ADHD.

"Um… Excuse me?" He looked down at the boy that had spoken to him, nearly falling out the tree in the process.

"Wow dude sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The boy that had scared him was a guy about two years older than Nico, with brown curly hair, a cheeky grin and elfish features. His skin was tan and he had oil all over him.

"Um… hello?" The boy said as if to say 'hey speak to me.' Nico looked around nervously.

"Do you speak?... no? well okay then… I'm Leo valdez! And you are? I-don't-think-I'm-going-to-get-an-answer-but-anyway." The younger boy looked around in distress. He had no way to talk to this

Leo guy. He patted his pockets and realised, 'oh wait, I have my phone… Nico you dumb ass!' He quickly took out his Iphone and typed;

_I'm Nico di Angelo… _

"Nico? Do you live round here? I mean I know most of the people in this neibourhood … So I was just wondering." 'Why is this guy talking to me? I mean I'm sitting in a tree for gods sakes, why?!' Nico thought to himself as he typed his response.

_Yeah I live up that street, I just don't really come out side much…_

"That must explain the pale skin." Leo began to giggle to himself while Nico just rolled his eyes and put his earphones back in and tried to ignore the guy with severe ADHD.

"Hey! Its rude to ignore people when they are talking to you, you know!" The strange boy shouted up at Nico. Nico took out one earplug and typed into his phone furiously.

_It's also rude to make fun of someone with pale skin_.

Nico silently huffed.

"Dude I'm sorry!' Leo grumbled dragging out the 'o'.

_Why are you even talking to me? I mean you're here to skate right? _

Nico pointed the phone in the older boys direction who started to giggle.

"Nah, I can't skate for shit. But my friends over there sure can." Nico followed where he was pointing. A guy with blonde hair and another with brown hair where doing all sorts of tricks, occasionally high fiving when they passed each other. Nico made an 'o' with his mouth as if to say 'Oh'.

_By the way foul language like that won't get you a girlfriend. _

Nico pointed out, even if he had never had any experience in love, but he had read a lot of romance novels (Even if they were the fault in our stars) so he had to know one or two things.

"Hey! Who says I haven't got a girlfriend!" Leo said, crossing his arms and turning away, to be honest he looked like a little kid. Nico's mouth dropped slightly.

_What seriously!?_

"Yes seriously! Now close your mouth otherwise you'll catch flies." Nico shut his mouth almost biting his tongue.

_Okay, I was wrong, but anyway I should go._

"What no stay! I'll introduce you to my friends!" Nico's face morphed into one full of horror and quickly began typing into his phone.

_No thanks! I really have to go!_

Nico jumped out the tree and landed with a soft thud.

"Wait Nico come on!" Nico looked around for an escape… nothing.

_I'm really not good with people, maybe another day._

Leo pouted like a little kid, and then proceeded to taking Nico's phone. Nico looked down to his hands where his phone was previous then up at Leo who was typing away.

"Here I put my number in it so we can be friends!" Taking the phone, the darker haired boy looked at his contacts and found a new one, 'SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P'

Nico gave Leo a look that said 'are you serious?'

"Dead serious, now I have to go, bye Nico!" Leo ran off and joined his friends, who where laughing and joking around, leaving Nico who began to walk home.

Nico sat on the couch and sighed 'that kid is crazy' he thought, just as his phone buzzed.

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: HEY NICO**

**Nico: what**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P : MY FRIEND PERCY TOUGHT ME HOW TO Sk8 THIS IS SICK**

**Nico: and you're telling me this because…?**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P : CAUSE WE WHERE TALKING ABOUT IT BEFORE SO I THOUGHT I **

**SHOULD FILL U IN ON IT**

**Nico: Okay well good for you. And can you stop typing in caps your giving me a head ache.**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P : Well srry ghost princess *sassily snaps finders***

**Nico: -.-" You're hopeless…**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P : #rude**

**Nico: #I'mleaving**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P : WHAT NO DONT LEAVE MEH ;-;**

Nico turned off his phone and threw it on the other side of the couch, deciding he would get some lunch. He went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

Messages flooded his phone, clearly irritated, he turned on his phone and read them.

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: IM SORREH**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: DUN LEAV ME**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: NICO**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: GHOST PRINCESS**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: BABE**

**Nico: 1. What the fuck do you want. 2. Your giving me a headache and 3. I'm not your babe, don't you have a girlfriend or something?**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: foul language like that wont get you a girlfriend.**

**Nico: Hey I said that!**

**SUPER SIZED MCSHIZZEL LEO :P: I know you did babe ;P**

**Nico: shut up before I shove pizza up your ass.**


End file.
